


On National Security

by shadowphantomness



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, The TSA has a strange definition of weapons of mass destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: Mikami and Light endeavor to make a sixteen hour flight back to Japan more interesting. Unfortunately, there are complications.





	On National Security

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On National Security  
> Author: Shadow/Phantomness
> 
> Pairing: Light/Mikami  
> Rating: R
> 
> Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Don’t steal and don’t sue. Thank you *Phantomness bows*
> 
> Warnings: AU, PWP, and er… Airport Security

 

 

            “Mikami; now is  _not_  the time to bring this up.” Light hissed. The prosecutor gave his younger lover a sheepish glance, his shirt half-undone, his glasses askew, pressed up against the lavatory wall, with Light’s hands on him. They had been endeavoring to make a sixteen-hour international flight back to Japan more entertaining, but apparently their lubricant had been confiscated by American airport security as a violation of national security. Could they help it if they had needed more than three ounces?

            Light sighed, seeing as berating Mikami wasn’t really going to get them anywhere in a hurry. He shifted uncomfortably from his position standing on the toilet seat, before sticking the fingers of one hand in his mouth and slicking them with saliva quickly. It wasn’t the best solution, but it was the best one he could think of at the moment and if Mikami hadn’t bothered to get them a substitute well, it was  _his_  fault and  _his_  ass on the line. Anyways, there was no way Mikami could blow him and get him ready since damn this airplane bathroom was tiny and so sacrifices had to be made.

            “Ready?” He asked.   

            Mikami gave him a nod, his expression looking acutely embarrassed as Light slipped a finger into his crease. His eyes closed as he gave an involuntary moan. Light smirked, adding a second finger, and Mikami arched backwards against the wall, even as he felt those digits stroke over that spot inside of him. Oh  _yes_ …

            Seeing that his lover was more than ready, Light replaced his fingers with his cock, biting down on his lip to stifle any sounds made. The last thing they wanted was for a flight attendant to burst in here – that would really spoil the mood. Hot, dry heat clamped down around him and he thrust forwards, earning a hiss from Mikami.

            It wasn’t gentle, it was hard and rough and impossible to be quiet, and he forgave Mikami’s whispered ‘Kami’ as he came messily against his front. He pumped the older man a few more times, before he felt climax break over his head, dizzying sensation that nothing bar the Death Note could match.

            For a few moments, they remained in position, feeling the slow pulse of cold draw near, before Light sighed and pulled out. Drawing a handkerchief from his pocket, he cleaned both of them up as best as he could, pulling his clothing on quickly, before turning to go.

            Mikami caught his wrist then, and kissed him, almost shyly, before turning away and attending to his own clothing, buttoning up his shirt and shuffling his tie back into place, glad that the suit jacket was dark and would hide any… stains.

            He heard a soft click, and stepped out of the bathroom, catching sight of a blushing flight attendant, but more importantly, the faint name haloed above her head in red light.

            Light said nothing as Mikami returned to his seat, already busy perusing a newspaper. When they arrived back in Japan, bustled through yet another security checkpoint, and were finally in Mikami’s car on their way to the hotel, only then did Light speak.

            “So they took our lubricant.”

            “I noticed.” The prosecutor said dryly, biting off his next words.

            “But they didn’t even glance at our Death Notes.” Light added.

            “The United States has a strange definition of weapons of mass destruction, do they not?”

            Light hmmed, saying nothing, until they were in the room, and the door was shut. Flopping back on a bed, he flipped open to a clean page in his Death Note.

            “And what was her name?”

            “Chitose Sakimoto.”

            For a moment, only the sound of a pen scratching broke the silence, before Light spoke again.

            “Since we had to…halt our activities earlier, perhaps now would be a good time to resume.” Light said, and his grin was feral. “After all, we wound up sleeping for most of that flight.”

            “I live to serve,” Mikami breathed, as he sank to his knees before his Lord, and Light just laughed.

 

Completed 6/22/07

 

**Author's Note:**

> Airplane bathrooms are freaking tiny, though yeah, Light and Mikami might manage to fit in one. I did try to measure the inside while on my flight… That’s all I have to say! And I hate going through USA Security checkpoints…
> 
> Er, hope the characters weren’t too OOC?
> 
> … And no, I’m not sure if they’re in love. I would like them to be, but… fuzz – I mean fluff – and our two insane Kiras don’t go well together.
> 
> Maybe Phantomness shouldn’t attempt humor?
> 
> I just realized I have no idea where Ryuk is during this whole fic. Investigation HQ?


End file.
